Holiday mix up
by yuzusakura15
Summary: Mikan’s got all the best presents wrap up for all her best friends. And this year she was pretty much sure they would love it! Until…everything goes IMPOSSIBLY WRONG!
1. the great mixup

a/n: Sorry if the plot is too common. This will only be a two-shot fic since I only intended to make it a one-shot in the first place.

---------------------------------

**Holiday Mix-up**

**By yuzusakura15**

---------------------------------

**Summary: Mikan's got all the best presents wrap up for all her best friends. And this year she was pretty much sure they would love it! Until…everything goes IMPOSSIBLY WRONG!**

**Chapter one: The great mix-up**

**December 23rd**

Shopping Shopping Shopping was all on Mikan's head as she pushed her way through the Central Town bus! It was December 23rd it was snowing and it was quite peaceful…that is except for the little tangerine!

"Finally!" she heaved. "Here at Central Town" she was waiting in the bus stop for practically 4 hours already! Tons of people were lining up just to get a lift. Central Town was indeed jammed pack!

It was already December 23 and she hasn't even bought a single present for any of her friends. Not to mention decide what to give them. And their Christmas Party would be tomorrow!

"Argh!" Mikan said as she pushed through the huge line of people passing through Central Town. Yes, indeed there are still a lot of people going on LAST MINUTE SHOPPINGS these days. Just like her, perhaps?

She stared at the huge façade of the famous Central Town mall. It indeed had the Christmas spirit decorated all around it. With glittering Christmas lights that twinkles with the pure glistening snow! To top it all up, there was a giant Christmas tree beside it. The biggest one in Gakuen Alice I should say. She stopped to appreciate the view. Christmas is definitely one of the most cheerful holidays. But…Mikan returned to her panicky state when she remembered her true purpose of coming there: BUYING PRESENTS!!!

As expected, the mall wasn't much different from the crowded streets of Central Town. It was the same with people rushing here and there. Mikan heaved out another sigh. _If only I've gotten my allowance earlier! _She thought. _What a drag!_

Mikan approached a sails clerk as something immediately caught her eye. It was a pair of ruby red earrings that glistened like blazing fire. She smiled. She knew in which those earrings would fit perfectly. The notorious Natsume Hyuuga of course!

"How much are these?"

"50 rabbits. Miss?" the sales clerk replied.

"Waah! Expensive!"

"Okay then, how about I give you a special discount price?"

"Really? Arigatou!"

"You can take that for only 30 rabbits!"

"hmmm…it's still expensive! But it would be such a waste if I didn't buy it! Besides I'm sure Natsume would love it!" Mikan pouted. "Okay then I'll take it!"

"Okay, Natsume Hyuuga checked!"

Mikan went into a pet store to buy a bunny for Ruka, a potion book for Nonoko, cat dog mufflers for Permy, and lipstick and make-up set for Anna.

"Okay! I just have to find the right thing for Hotaru! Hmmm" Mikan thought. When suddenly it struck her, a camcorder case and film! Hotaru would be thrilled by these!

She giggled at the thought. "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Now for the wrapping!" Mikan said as she headed out to the dorms.

She stared at her list.

Hotaru-camcorder case and film

Ruka Nogi-bunny

Natsume Hyuuga- ruby earrings

Sumire Shouda- cat dog mufflers

Nonoko-potion spells and books

Anna- Make-up & lipstick

"I'm sure they would love them!"

Soon enough, Mikan was done with the wrapping. It was already midnight but it was all worth it. She had bought presents that each of them would surely adore! She sheepishly put the labels on the gifts she had just finished wrapping. With that, she drooped off to sleep in her own Christmas wonderland.

**December 24****th**** Exchange gift day**

**You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
**

Mikan giggled at playing Christmas background song. She loved Christmas with all the gifts and presents and not to mention Santa Claus!!!

**He's making a list, he's checkin' it twice  
He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town**

Mikan arrived just on time on time for the exchange gifts session.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" a hyper Mikan greeted.

**He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows if you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
(so you'd) better be good for goodness sake  
Better be good for goodness sake**

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Yuu Tobita greeted.

"Ahem!" Narumi cleared his throat as he stepped up on the stage platform to deliver his speech.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" he greeted cheerful as ever. Today, his clothes were no different. He was wearing a Santa costume with a cowboy hat! Since when did Santa wear a cowboy hat?! But, seeing that it was Narumi, one word best describes it all, Typical.

"Sorry, I seem to have misplaced my Santa hat so I wore this instead!" Narumi said as he danced and twirled around stage. "See? Don't I look good in it? They make a perfect match!"

"Narumi-sensei never changes!" Anna smiled as she tried to suppress her laughter. "Always the wackiest taste on clothes!"

"He's always there when it comes to fashion!" Nonoko agreed. "Though getting advice form him could mean real trouble. Who knows what he'll turn you into?"

Mikan giggled at the thought.

**He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows if you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
(so you'd) better be good for goodness sake  
Better be good for goodness sake**

"Ahem!" Jinno growled. If looks could kill, Jinno's glare would at least be enough to send Narumi paralyze for his entire life.

Narumi sweat dropped.

You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town

"Um…right! I was getting to that!" he said. "Okay, as you all know, we are having our annual exchange gift!"

"And you know the rules! All the gifts that you receive will be brought later at the masquerade Christmas Ball" he added. "how exciting!"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

Narumi began twirling around again.

Jinno sighed. How pathetic could his co-teacher get. What can he say? He was **hopeless.**

Misaki-sensei patted him in the back. "Here" he said. "It's Christmas after all!"

**He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows if you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
(so you'd) better be good for goodness sake  
Better be good for goodness sake**

"Here's your gift Hotaru!" Mikan squealed as she attempted to hug her best friend. But yet another attempt failed.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Aaaawww…come on Hotaru!" Anna said. "Give her a chance! It's Christmas after all!"

And for once the unexpected happened. "Fine!" she said.

Mikan smiled this was practically the first time Hotaru ever accepted my hug.

"You're drooling!" she said. "That's enough! Get off me!"

"By the way, here's your gift!" she added.

Mikan carefully handed out the gifts in her knapsack. "Here's one for you!"

"And you!"

"And you!"

"Thanks Mikan!" they also handed out their gifts for Mikan.

"Now for Natsume!" she said as she found him sitting just by the corner talking to Ruka!"

"Here!"

"hn!" Natsume said. "As if I would like that!"

"I'm pretty sure you will!" she giggled. After all, she spent a third of her allowance for that.

**You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town**

After a few hours of chatting, gift giving and eating the Christmas exchange gift was over. They were all preparing to leave when…

" Guys! Don't forget to bring all the gifts you receive later at the Christmas ball!" Narumi said. "Remember, you must not only bring them but use them!"

Mikan giggled. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

Or yet she thought…

Mikan scurried back to her room to open all the presents she received.

And these were the things she received.

Hotaru- a photo album containing picture of Mikan crying inside it was also a letter.

"See how ugly you look when you cry? Now keep smiling"

Anna- silver charm braclet

Nonoko- a necklace that matches Anna's. Typical. They are twins after all.

Ruka- a puppy stuff toy (Kawaii)

Sumire- a keychain

Natsume- a tangerine shaped pendant (Sweet...)

"Hmm…I wonder if they like my presents!" Mikan thought.

Meanwhile...

**With Hotaru**

**"A cat-dog muffler?!"** Hotaru said emotionless as ever. "Now, how am I suppose to use this later at the ball?!" (Check the upper part to see they're suppose to be presents)

**With Ruka**

**"BARBIE DOLL?!"** Ruka stared at it befuddled. "Now how am I suppose to go to the ball carrying this?!"

**With Sumire**

**"A camcorder case and some film?!"** Sumire stared at it in disgust. "What on earth am I gonna do with this?!"

**With Nonoko**

**"A pet bunny?!"** Nonoko stared at it speechless as it went on munching some of her leftover potions. "Am I suppose to bring this to the ball!?"

**With Anna**

**"Potion books?!"** Anna growled. I hate reading books especially thick ones. "How am I suppose to bring it later?!"

And lastly,

**With Natsume**

**Lipstick and make-up kit?!** Natsume felt too much in disgust to even speak. If anyone expects him to wear make-up later they are so wrong!

Suddenly there was an announcement in the speaker. "All students must go to the ball using the gifts they received. If they don't there would be a huge penalty!!! That is a must!!!"

Natsume growled. How was he to use the **make-up kit** without applying in on himself?

Ruka sighed. How was he going to ball if he practically has to use the **Barbie doll** he just received?! Hug it? Hold it? Now he would totally embarrass himself!

"This is going to be a long night!" they all thought. "A very long night!"

(Now, you guys guess to which those presents really belong!)

Chapter one –end-

Please review!

Oh…and please read my new fic as well

Title: Love set match

Love-set-match

**Summary: Mikan Sakura may seem to be the luckiest girl n Tokyo! But…guess again she's got way too much problems off her head! Well for one, she has to deal with her tomboy best friend. And she just came up with a diabolical plan to glam her up! OPERATION: FIND HER A BOYFRIEND! But what if she finds herself falling for that guy herself?**


	2. the aftershocks

Sorry guys I remade this chapter because there was just some major things I forgot to put!!! Gomen!

yuzu: I'm truly sorry minna! Wahhhhhh! I wasn't able to update!!! And this was supposed to be a Christmas fic!!!! So much for the Christmas spirit huh?!?! Wahhhhh! Sorry! I hope this chappie can make it up for you guys!!!

Disclaimer : Only this plot belongs to me! So don't sue!

Just some important **MUST READ** reminders:

The mix-up gifts

**Hotaru**-cat dog muffler

**Ruka**-Barbie doll (A lot of people are asking me where did the doll come from, you'll know as you read by!)

**Sumire**-camcorder case and film

**Nonoko**-pet bunny

**Anna**-Potion books

**Natsume**-lipstick and make-up kit

(So…you're wondering where the ruby earrings went, read and find out!)

Yuu-A new pair of glasses -the only one who got the correct present (sorry I forgot to mention him in the last chapter)

**The Gakuen Alice annual Christmas dress-up ball** (Wow! that was long!)

It's like a Halloween party except that this one's Christmas! The students have to dress-up in colorful costumes and use all the presents they received!

Now on with the story…

**Holiday Mix-up**

Chapter two: The aftershocks

Minutes before the Gakuen Alice annual Christmas Ball…

"Lalala" Mikan chirped happily as she stared at her reflection. She was cosplaying as a fairy princess. She wore an off-shoulder pink dress with a butterfly hem to top with it. The back of her dress was decorated with sparkly fairy wings.

She carefully placed on the necklace and the bracelet the Osegawa twins (Anna and Nonoko) gave her.

She slipped the handy keychain Permy gave her into her purple purse.

"Oh! I forgot!" Mikan exclaimed. She carefully took off her necklace and placed the snowflake pendant Natsume gave her.

"Perfect!" Mikan said. "And as for the finishing touch…a TIARA!!!"

**With Hotaru**

"Cat dog mufflers?!" The emotionless girl Hotaru said with a smirk.

"No big!"

**With Ruka**

Tic tac tic tac tic tac

"Aaaaahhh!" Ruka said as he began to panic. "Only 20 minutes left before the party! And what on earth am I supposed to do with this doll???!"

"I think I just signed my death contract!"

"Everybody's gonna think I'm GAY?!?!?"

"Noooooo!!!!!"

(I'll skip Sumire and Yuu for now! It would be quite boring if I continue to say that they don't like their presents blah blah blah)

**With Nonoko**

"Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought! I can easily go as a magician!" Nonoko giggled. "Now that would be cool!!!"

**With Anna**

"What am I going to do with this potion encyclopedia thingy?!" Anna said as she was practically screaming. "Since this is a costume dress-up party I can go as a teacher but…that wouldn't be much fun would it?!"

"Sigh! Guess I have o choice do I?!"

**With Natsume**

His eyes laid upon his newly unwrapped present, the one Ruka just gave him. A tiny black cat purred upon his legs struggling to gain his attention.

"Lipstick…hn!"

Everyone in the gang gathered at the Academy's main hall that is except for Mikan because as usual she is always **late**--!

They all laid their eyes upon poor Ruka. Their mouths went agape as their jaws dropped to its lowest level. Ruka's costume was by far the weirdest—no the cutest and the most unusual costume they had ever seen. It was far weirder than that of Narumi's!!!

While everyone's eyes were still pinned on Ruka, the scheming blackmailer remained unfazed as she continued to take picture of the flushing red Ruka!

(Curious on what Ruka's costume is?! You'll know later!)

"Imai! Stop it!!!" Ruka screamed in despair as his face went redder than a tomato.

Snap! Click! Click! She ignored him.

"Millions!" she murmured. "No Billions!!!"

They all busted out laughing their hearts out. Seeing as how cute and adorable Ruka looked like, they couldn't help but laugh!

"Kawaii!!!" Anna and Nonoko squealed in delight.

"Hey! Imai!" Sumire scoffed in embarrassment. "How much are you selling those pictures for?!?!"

"500 rabbits each!"

"WHAT?!?! That expensive?!" Sumire cried waterfall tears as she took the money from her purse and gave it to the stoic blackmailer.

"sob sob All my saving which I had saved for almost half a year all gone!!! sob sob" Sumire sobbed.

"**BUT I DON'T CARE!!! AS PRESIDENT OF THE NATSUME AND RUKA FAN CLUB IT IS MY DUTY TO COLLECT ALL THE PICTURES OF MY LOVE!!!" **Sumire said getting back to her old self. "But still…" Sumire stared at her so-called camera around her neck. Why didn't she think of it?! She was dresses/cosplaying as a photographer so that means she could snap her own pictures of Ruka! How stupid could she get?

"Imai! I wanna return the pictures I just bought! I don't really want them!" she said as she shoved the pictures back to Hotaru.

"Sorry. No return no exchange!" she said in a monotone voice.

"Waaahhh! Now I'm broke!" (Sumire's kind of OOC HERE! Sorry! She's acting more like Mikan than a devilish Sumire hehehe)

"Hn!" Natsume smirked as he seemed to enjoy the sight.

"Anna!" Nonoko called out. "What's that book you're holding?!"

Anna handed it out for her to see. She knew her sister had always been a bookworm.

"WAH!" Nonoko screamed. "This was the book I've been searching for all my life!!! POTION BOOKS FOR DUMMIES! Special Edition!!! Wahh! I wish I just got this for Christmas not this bunny."

"_And I wish I didn't receive this!!!" _Anna thought. _Can't they just exchange their gifts?! But…That would be quite rude on Mikan's part wouldn't it?! Sigh! Never mind!_

"Come on guys!" Anna called out. "We'll be late for the party!!!"

They all hurried to go except for Ruka who had planned to stay there and hide. But unfortunately for him Hotaru saw him and drag him with one of her inventions. Ruka was helplessly dragged by one of Hotaru's crab claw inventions. Yet another victory for Hotaru Imai.

"If you're not there! My pictures won't sell!"

_**-The party-**_

And so the gang made their BIG grand entrance-as in **BIG**!!! All students have their eyes pinned on them, or to be more exact on **Ruka**.

The flustered Ruka wanted to run and hide, but he had no choice but to stay because of Hotaru dragging him.

Well, to be more exact the gang's outfits were all quite **unusual:**

Hotaru- a normal party dress with cat-dog mufflers, that don't really match with her currently posh outfit. But no one dared to comment on it, since she was scary.

Anna- a teacher. Anna struggled to carry the-who-knows-how many-tons-it-weighs-book.

Nonoko – as a magician's apprentice. She carried a little pet bunny which was performing tricks as she entered.

Sumire- as a photographer, who was wailing about, losing all her money to Hotaru.

Yuu- a businessman, who was gleaming with happiness because of his new glasses.

Natsume-as a kitty, which made girl's hearts drop as soon as thy laid their eyes on him.

And lastly…the one who caught that much attention

Ruka- Ruka was wearing a mini-skirt with a short frilly blouse exactly like the one the Barbie doll's wearing. They made a perfect match! Ruka didn't even need to wear a wig to make him look like a girl because he already looks like one! He, indeed, look beautiful!

"This is even worst than dying" Ruka screamed as he was chased by his fan girls. While the others, lined up on Hotaru to buy his picture.

Natsume, on the other hand, remained safe. Just a glare was enough to scare those crazy fan girls away from him.

"Natsumeeeee!!!" Ruka wailed as he was chased by another crazy mob. "Help me!"

"Good luck! Ruka!" he said.

Moments later, Mikan arrived, late as usual, but she didn't make that much of a big scene as her friends did.

"Kawaii!" Nonoko squealed in delight as she stared at Mikan's costume, who was dressed up as a fairy.

"Yeah! Kawaii!"

Natsume couldn't help but blush as he stared at the cute figure in front of him. But he immediately recovered.

"Merry Christmas minna!" Mikan greeted. "SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE MY PRESENTS?!"

"UM…about that…" Anna and Nonoko began to stutter. _How should we tell Mikan this?! _"Yeah! Thank you! Um…b-but…there's something we need to tell you…a-about t-the gifts…w-we're…"

"What they mean is…!" Hotaru interrupted.

"**They don't like it**!" she said her pure emotionless tone!

"W-What?!" Mikan cried in shock.

"How could Hotaru say it so easily? Especially to her best friend? Wasn't she afraid of hurting her feelings?" Anna and Nonoko both thought.

"N-no!" Anna sweat dropped. "S-she was just kidding!"

"Y-yeah right! Just kidding! Hehehe" Nonoko agreed. "I-it's just that…"

"THEY DON'T LIKE YOUR PRESENTS!!!" Hotaru repeated cold as ever.

Yep. The ice queen was definitely an ice queen.

"W-what do you mean?!" Mikan said almost in tears.

"Mikan, we don't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that, umm…this!" Anna finally decided to break it out to her slowly, since Hotaru already told her. Anna showed her the book she was carrying. POTION BOOK FOR DUMMIES!!!

"Huh?! Why do you have this?! Wasn't this supposed to be for Nonoko?!"

"What?! That's for me?!" Nonoko chimed in. "Really? But…what did I get the bunny for?!"

Moments later…

"**WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MIX-UP ALL YOUR PRESENTS!!!" Mikan cried. **"Wahhhhh! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!"

"So you mean…this thing was really for Hotaru?!" Sumire said in an anguish voice as she held up the camcorder case and the film strips.

"Yeah! Sorry Permy! Hotaru!" she wailed. She exchanged all the mix-up presents to their rightful owners. (except for Natsume's and Ruka's)

"So you mean…only Yuu got the correct present?!"

Yuu blushed. "Yeah…"

"Oh by the way, where's Ruka?!" Mikan asked.

Hotaru dragged the curtains revealing a scared Ruka who was hiding from his fan girls. "Here!"

"Waaaahhh!" Mikan squealed. "Kawaii!!!!Ruka!!!"

She giggled as she played with Ruka. "Ruka-pyon looks sooo cute!!!"

"What do you mean?!" Ruka screamed flustered. He blushed at Mikan's face which was only inches away from him.

"Cuttttteeee!!!" Mikan squealed again.

Suddenly the Barbie doll Ruka was holding caught Mikan's attention…

"Hey…Ruka why do you have this?!" Mikan asked.

"I don't know! You're the one that gave it to me!" he said. "And that was the reason I cosplayed as a **woman**!"

"My long lost BARBIE!!!" Mikan said in delight. "I found you!"

"So…that was yours?!" Ruka said.

"hehehe"

They all sweat dropped. Wasn't Mikan too old for Barbies?! Just how childish can Mikan get?

"Oh by the way Mikan, you said my present was supposed to be a make-up kit but where is it?!" Anna inquired. "I mean who got it?!"

They all turned their stares at Natsume, since he was the only one who exchange and told them what his present was!

"hn!"

"Oh! Come on! Natsume please!" they pleaded.

"THIS!" Natsume said as he held up the purring little black cat.

"huh? But isn't that the present I gave you?!" Ruka said.

"Look closely!" Natsume ordered. They stared at the cat for a few minutes…

"**What?! You put make-up on a cat?!?!"** they all said. The little kitten was indeed covered in make-up from a simple blush, to eyeliners, even lipstick. "Is that even legal?!"

Who would have expected that Natsume would put make-up on a cat? But as expected from the cunning fire wielder, Natsume would never do anything to destroy his reputation unlike what Ruka just did. He was indeed cunning and witty.

"And I was expecting my beloved Natsume to wear make-up" Sumire cried waterfall tears.

"Hn! Oi! Baka youjo!"

"I have a name you know!" Mikan snarled.

"If this wasn't my present then where's the real one?!"

_OH NO!!! NATSUME'S PRESENT?!! THOSE EARRINGS?!?!! WHERE DID I PUT THEM?! I CAN'T REMEMBER!!!_

Mikan dashed through the door and left.

"Uh…Mikan wait…where are you going?!" Yuu cried.

**-Mikan's room-**

Mikan dashed through her room and scanned all her stuff. From drawers to closets to notebooks and diaries it just wasn't there!!!

Her room already turned into a big sea of mess because of searching but it still wasn't there!!!

Where could she have placed Natsume's gift!!! It wasn't in her room!

She rushed and searched through the floor, she stormed her locker but it still wasn't there!

She sighed. Where could she have put it?! Then she remembered! The Sakura tree! She went there after she went shopping in Central Town! Maybe it's there! Tough chance! But she'll give it a try! It was her only hope!

**-Sakura tree-**

Mikan searched the Sakura tree and it wasn't there! She began to cry as tears started to fall from her face.

"Oi! Little girl!" Natsume called out as he jumped down from the tree.

"N-Natsume?!" Mikan sobbed. "What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at the party?!"

"It was such a bore anyway!" he said.

"I-I'm sorry! I lost you're present!" Mikan sobbed.

Natsume stared at her.

"You can make up for it!" Natsume said as he gently placed his lips upon hers. He kissed her passionately as the full moon lit up the darkness and shone through the sky.

Mikan shocked at first, kissed him back as well…

As their lips parted…for the first time Natsume smiled.

"That's my present!"

Suddenly, two ruby earrings dropped from Mikan's pocket….

**-The end (or maybe not?!)-**

**(a/n: Starting from here it's optional if you want to read or not! But it's still part of the story just…much more crazy and funny! That's why I called it bloopers! Read it at your own free will! But I promise you won't regret it!)**

**Bloopers**

"And the winner for this year's best costume is… **Ruka Nogi**!!!"

"Waaaaahhh!" Narumi cried. "I didn't win! This was the first time someone had beaten me!!!"

Jinno couldn't help but smile…maybe his Christmas wish did come true…

But…One thing's was for sure…

It was indeed a merry little Christmas!

-Meanwhile-

"Ho ho ho!" Santa giggled. "Another mission accomplished!"

"Hey you!" a guy carrying love arrows cried out. "You just stole my job!!!"

Santa turned around to see who was calling him. IT WAS CUPID!!! AND BOY WAS HE IN TROUBLE!!!

"Santaaaaa!" Cupid yelled. "Come back here!"

"Run my reindeers! Run!" Santa yelped as Cupid invited him into a cat and mouse chase!!! They both ran around in circles chasing each other around like crazy!

"You stole my job! Now what am I going to do on Valentine's Day?!" Cupid growled as he chased Santa.

Santa focused his attention below and smirked. "I think I found my next target: Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai!!!"

"Don't you dare steal them as well!!!"

**-Meanwhile at the Sakura tree-**

"Tsk! You're such a bad kisser!" Natsume said sarcastically.

Mikan purposely stomped in his foot. "That's what you get!"

"Baka youjo! You don't use teeth to kiss!" he teased.

"Hmmmph!" Mikan glared. "And what do you call that? Teeth kissing?"

_They didn't even see the ruby earrings…_

As the two continued to argue two mythical creatures watched them from above…

"hihihi" Cupid snickered. "Looks like you failed! It'll be my job to reunite them as soon as Valentine's come!!! Wahaha!"

"Come on! Reindeers we still have lot's to do for Valentine's Day!" Santa said as he droved away his sleigh.

"**WHAT?!?!" **Cupid said as he ran after them. "Don't steal my job!!! AGAIN!!!"

Was the mixing up of presents Santa's doing? Or just a mere coincidence? But one way or another it did bring our favorite couple to realize their feelings…and it all turned out to be another happy ending…or NOT.

"NAAAAAATTTTTTSSSSSUUUMMMEEEE NO BAKA!!!"

**-fINALE – (Promise! This is the end! No more me blabbering about stuff!)**

**Yay! Another fic finished!**

Please do leave a review!

So how was it? Satisfying enough? To lame and weird? Or what? Comments and Reviews are very much appreciated.

So guys? Should I make a sequel for this? Wherein Santa and Cupid compete on bringing a couple back together? Mostly focused on Ruka and Hotaru? Well, should I? Do tell me! I promise it will have all the fun you had in this one!

And if you like this fic please check out my merry not so merry b-day, it's a new year fic which I had written a long time ago!

Please review!

Oh, and belated merry Christmas and a Happy New Yearto all of you! Happy Holidays!!!

Love lotz,

Yuzu


End file.
